Wemma
by colbevx
Summary: First wemma fic, reviews appreciated.


Her lips parted against his in attempt to deepen the kiss, as Will's hand cupped her cheeks in his hands. Without hesitating, Will slipped his tongue into her mouth, swirling his with hers as he backed her against the wall. Emma's arms slid around his neck, with one hand trailing down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

"Wiiiiill.." she moaned against his lips, pulling away so she could suck on his neck. He pulled her hips closer to him, and led her into their bedroom. "Emma.. Emma, I love you.." Will whispered as he fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him.

His hands slid into her hair, kissing her lips hungrily as Emma's hands pulled his shirt off, and threw it to the floor. Emma had gotten more daring over the years. Now, she was able to get a little.. Messier. Her lips attacked his, with hot, passionate kisses, as Will began to grind his hips into hers.

"Mommy?" Instantly, Emma jumped away from Will, her hand flying to her forehead as their daughter, Mia tugged on the bottom of their bed sheet. "Sweetheart, we put you to bed an hour ago.. Why are you back up?" Mia held her small blanket and her teddy in her hand, gently sucking on her thumb.

"I had a bad dream.." She mumbled, as Emma reached down and pulled her daughter into her arms, stroking her red hair. "You and daddy were gone.." She whispered tearfully, holding onto Emma's night dress. Emma looked down, pulling her night dress that had rode up her thighs. "Oh baby.. Me and daddy are never going to leave you.." Emma pressed her lips against her forehead and closed her eyes, as she rocked her daughter in her arms. "We love you far, far too much to do that."

Mia opened her eyes, after falling asleep in Emma's arms. After her nightmare, she refused to sleep alone, therefore her head was tucked under Emma's chin as she slept. Will's snores silently echoed through the house as Mia ran her tiny fingers through her mother's hair, and smiled as Emma opened her eyes almost instantly. "Mommy.. Mommy! What day is it today?" Mia whispered, bouncing happily in Emma's arms. Slowly, Emma pulled Mia and herself out of bed, and walked downstairs without waking Will.

"It's daddy's birthday!" Emma whispered into Mia's ear, holding her tight. "Now, what are we going to make him for breakfast?" She sat Mia on the counter and rested her arms on each side of her, kissing her forehead. "Anything you like, we'll make him, alright?"

As Mia squealed 'cookies', Emma got to work. Finally, she sat the cookies perfectly on a plate and handed it to Mia, taking her other hand and lead her upstairs to the master bedroom. Will's snoring had got louder, and Emma took the plate from Mia, allowing her to jump on top of her father. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up! It's your birthday!" She reminded him, giggling loudly as Will pulled her into a tight hug. "You know, you're the smallest little girl with the loudest voice?" He whispered against her head, laughing gently as Mia gave him a proud smile.

"Mia, I told you not to do it, and you did it. /That/ is why we're going home." Mia crossed her arms as Emma tried hard not to raise her voice as her daughter stuck her tongue out at her. "That little girl didn't do anything to you. I saw, with my own eyes. I watched as she tried to play with you, and you pulled her hair." Emma kneeled down to Mia's level, frowning. "She didn't hurt you. So why, why on earth did you hurt her?"

Gulping slightly, Mia played with her hands, mumbling her words. "She said you were a freak. She didn't like you, or daddy. She was telling me that daddy was going to leave, and that you didn't love me." Mia's eyes welled up with tears, as well as Emma's. "Sweetheart.. No." She shook her head and pulled Mia into her lap, stroking her tear stained cheek. "Daddy isn't going to leave. We don't agree with each other sometimes, but he loves us.. He loves us more than anything in the world.. And.. And you, darling.. You're my special little girl. I love you. More than anyone. More than I love daddy, or grammy, or papa, alright?" Her daughter nodded and cuddled into her chest, sniffling tearfully. "I love you too, mommy."

**My first Wemma fic. (: dedicated to Kerri, for being there for my like ~always. **

**Also, Bianca, Hannah.1, Kevin, Hannah.2, Ashley, Daphne, Rachel, and loaaaaaads of other people. I love you. 3 **


End file.
